rocitizensfandomcom-20200215-history
RoCitizens
RoCitizens is a ROBLOX game created by the user Firebrand1. It has a huge fanbase and is one of the most popular games on ROBLOX. This game exists mainly for Roleplay, however, you can play just for the fun of it. You can get Houses, Cars, Apartments, Careers, a Phone, and so much more! Houses See full page: Housing Houses provide a place to stay and raise your Mood. The types of houses are: #Small Cabin #Classic Suburban #Taylorian #Classic Mansion #Antine Villa Houses also provide a place for others to stay at your home! This process is known as "Roommating". Cars See full page: Cars Cars provide a method of moving around town. The types of cars are: There is also a police car, but it can not be bought. The only way to get the police car is to start a Police Officer shift. Some people can also "Break Into" your car. You should lock your car whenever you can. Apartments See full page: Apartment Apartments are like houses, except for the fact that they are smaller, and all in one building. There aren't any "Types" of apartments. All of them have the same build. *1 Bedroom *1 Bathroom Careers See full page: Careers Careers are just what you think they are; jobs! Here are the available career options: *Law Enforcement *Medicine *Crime *Retail *Cuisine All of these have "Jobs" in them. Buildings See full page: '''Buildings Buildings are where the RoCitizens town is built upon. Almost everything in the game is found in a building. Here is the list of buildings: * RoCity Museum and Gallery * 8/12 Gas Station * Prison Hangout * Police Station * Hospital * Super-Mart * Club Ice * Unnamed Clothing Store * Bailley's Spring Shop * Spencer Auto Sales * Movie Theater * RoCity High School * Local Pool * Paghetti's * Fitness Center * Public Library Phone '''See full page: Phone A Phone is a RoCitizen's best friend. Here are some of the things you can do with it: *Text *View Jobs *Throw Parties *View the date *Check out your house *See your car *Read the news *Change Wallpaper *Reset your data *Buy apps (Coming Soon) *Change the settings (Coming Soon) WARNING: RESETTING WILL OVERRIDE ALL OF YOUR ROCITIZENS SAVE DATA. Other Pages Food Food is what boosts your hunger mood. You can either buy food at Nomburger or the Super-Mart, or you can make your own food with a wide list of ingredients. Click here, or the header to view the page on food. Clothing You don't need to necessarily change your clothing, but it's great to customize your character to the way you like it! You can buy clothing from Bailey's Spring Shop, or the Unnamed Clothing Store. Click here, or the header to view the page on clothing. Furniture Furniture is an awesome way to customize your house to your liking. Furniture is also what boosts your moods! Furniture can also come in a variety of textures and colors. Click here, or the header to view the page on furniture. THINK WE'RE MISSING SOMETHING? LET US KNOW IN THE COMMENT SECTION BELOW. This page is so, deadCategory:RoCitizens Category:Housing Category:Cars Category:Phone